


MOTHERS

by janeftlily



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Maternal Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeftlily/pseuds/janeftlily
Summary: Zelda has a special connection with the little Leticia, is very strong and Mary / Lilith discovers the reason (and many secrets that the redhead was responsible for keeping very well hidden of her family, including the existence of a daughter).





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first fanfic that I write in English, for which I apologize if there are misspellings.  
> I hope you enjoy this story and if you have ideas that I can use for the next chapters, leave them in the comments.  
> Thank you!

CHAPTER 1

 

It was a week since Lilith saw Sabrina for the last time, after her dark baptism, she was beginning to worry and wonder if things were going well. It bothered her not to be aware of what was happening in the life of the teenager, ¿motherly side? Not at all ... the more things she knew, the better she could manipulate them for her convenience.

 

When she noticed that the girl hadn't attended school that morning, she decided to visit her right after finishing her "working day". And there was the demon in the Spellman living room, with a coffee served by Hilda.

 

\- I'm sorry Miss Wardwell, Sabrina went to the academy early today. She has to deliver some jobs to be at the level of her classmates - Hilda mentioned with a big smile.

\- Oh, I see. Don't know what time I can find her?

\- She come to lunch, if you like you can wait - saw as the woman sitting in front of her ducked her head and nodded resignedly. - I must do some shopping... I hope it doesn't bother her to stay alone for a few moments. In the same way Zelda is here.

 

The latter completely caught Lilith's attention, ¿staying in the house alone with Zelda? Ouh, this was going to be fun. After apologizing again, Hilda went out the front door and immediately Lilith stood up and walked towards the stairs. She didn't know what it was yet, but this witch had something that caused her a lot of curiosity, could say she even liked it. She loved enormously to make her angry and to notice how the vein swollen in his neck throbbed to the rhythm of her heart and the fulminating looks she gave her, but when she rarely smiled or looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a chill invaded her body completely.

 

She couldn't remember what the way to her room was, so she slowly opened each door in her path. She stopped short when she heard a moan coming from the next room, she looked out and was stupefied by what her eyes saw. Zelda carrying a baby? What the hell was going on here? Whose is it, where did he get it? She preferred not to remain with the doubts and to enter the room.

 

\- I didn't know you had a tender side, and less maternal - her voice was mocking, and the redhead turned to see her abruptly.

\- What the hell are you doing here and in my room!? - Zelda pressed the little Leticia even more against her chest in a gesture of protection, which made the baby complain. Lilith approached slowly.

\- I come to see Sabrina - she moved the baby's blanket a bit to see her, with a tender face and Zelda moved to move her away.

\- She isn't here - the brunette rolled her eyes and straightened her posture.

\- I know, your sister told me before she left and left me alone, bored in the living room.

\- If you were so bored you could have gone - Lilith did not answer, just stared at Zelda with the little girl. - If you excuse me, I'm trying to make her fall asleep.

\- Whose is it? - she wasn't going to stay with the urge to ask.

\- That doesn't interest you, now go - Zelda pointed the door seriously and just as Lilith was about to approach again, Sabrina entered the room.

\- Oh, Aunt Zee, I came to see if you needed help with Leticia - she received a withering look from her aunt when she said the name of the baby. Lilith repeated the name without pronouncing it under the watchful eye of Zelda. - Everything is alright? Miss Wardwell, is something wrong? - Sabrina noticed the presence of her teacher and the tense weather.

\- I just came to see how you were doing and if you needed something... - before Sabrina could answer, her aunt spoke raising her voice a little.

\- Why don't you better talk downstairs? The girl is a little restless - they both nodded and left the room. Zelda's nerves were on edge, she knew that it wasn't good that this woman knew about Leticia.

 

LATER, AT THE ACADEMY

 

Like every afternoon, Zelda had to give her choir class at the academy and visit her other "son of the night", she was going to knock on the door of Faustus' office and noticed that it was ajar and he was talking seriously with someone. She moved closer to the door and could identify the voice of Sabrina's meddling teacher.

 

\- What do you want me to do, Lilith? If Satan doesn't claim you, there's nothing I can do - a minute, WHAT? How Lilith? The same Lilith whom she worshiped, Lilith the concubine of Satan, the mother of all demons? Zelda was in complete shock.

\- You're the damned High Priest of this church. You can invoke him, he doesn't answer me anymore, he doesn't even listen to me.

\- Something you must have done wrong so that our Dark Lord doesn't want to see you.

 

The conversation continued, but Zelda was so affected that she went to the bathroom. She washed her face and stayed there for a few minutes trying to process all this new information she had just heard. When she finally regained her upright posture, she noticed in the mirror that Mary or Madam Satan was behind her watching her closely. 

 

\- I noticed your presence in the Blackwood office, now you know everything.

\- I don't know what you're talking about - she tried futilely to keep up appearances, shaking her hands nervously and turning to face her. The demon witch laughed.

\- Please Zelda, you can't lie to me ... you know who I am, and I just discovered who your baby is. She is the daughter of the High Priest, is not she? It's the same as her brother - the redhead couldn't respond to the fear she felt when she learned that Lilith had discovered her secret. - Quiet, I don't mean to hurt you.

\- Your Excellency, I have a good explanation for all this and I swear I will not tell anyone what I discovered - Lilith liked the respect with which she spoke now, but signaled for her to stop.

\- I just want you to answer one thing... did you lose a child? - Zelda froze, breathing hard and her eyes bright. - You see that baby in Blackwood's daughter?

\- I didn't lose her, they took her away from me - she spoke with great difficulty. Lilith approached, took her face in her hands and kissed her forehead. - Please, don't tell Faustus anything about the existence of Leticia, he is capable of...

\- I know - interrupted her. - I will not say anything to the stupid priest, I never would. I'm the mother of demons and of all witches and as such, my duty is to protect them when they need it - after a brief silence, while drying the tears from the witch's face, Madam had an idea. - If you want, I can help you find your daughter.

\- Would you really do that for me? - Zelda felt contained and safe in the arms of Lilith, it was strange, but cute.

\- Sure, honey, but I have two conditions for it - she said while fiddling with a curly from the witch.

\- Of course, everything has its price, right? - Zelda rejoined and walked away. - tell me what is.

\- The first you tell me the whole story, with great detail - the redhead nodded.

\- And the second? - She asked cold and distant.

\- The second one I will charge once I have all the information in my possession.

 

Zelda felt a horrible shiver running through her body, she didn't know where she was getting or how this was going to end. But for the first time since her daughter wasn't with her, someone had given her a glimpse of hope to get her back and that was the only thing that mattered to her. For her part, Madam Satan felt good when Zelda smiled and accepted the deal. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to force someone to do what she wanted, so the only way she could get what she wanted from Zelda was to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and the direction the story is taking!!
> 
> Remember that any idea is welcome <3

Zelda told Lilith that she would wait for her at the witches' time on the porch of her house to fulfill the first condition. Once together, they went to the basement to talk quietly without anyone hearing or interrupting. To Madam's surprise, the little girl was there, too, on the stretcher, on a cot wrapped in a blanket to cover her from the cold of the morgue.

 

\- Oh, but look who is here... hello baby - Lilith approached Leticia with a tenderness that surprised Zelda again, the girl made some little sounds of fun. - Can I upload it? - She looked at the redhead with a marked pout on her face.

\- Em... - She hesitated for a moment, she was too overprotective.

\- Come on, I'm not going to let her fall.

\- Okay, but I take her out of her cot - and with great care she did it and the girl passed to Lilith, who waited with open arms and a big smile.

\- Well, while I make this beautiful girl sleep, you get comfortable and tell me everything I'm dying of curiosity - she said taking a seat and Zelda did the same in front of her.

\- I don't know exactly where to start - She was really nervous, it was almost a century ago that she didn't talk about it with anyone, but when she remembered everything that happened a sea of emotions flooded her.

\- If it's for the beginning it would be excellent - Lilith always with her mocking tone; but this time, far from offending the redhead, she encouraged her.

\- I was in a special coven in France, only for women to whom I was summoned, "The Daughters of Satan"... you know it isn't well seen that a witch goes from one coven to another without the authorization of the high priest - Lilith said yes with her head while cooing to Leticia and then fixed her penetrating gaze on her.

\- And good? Did you leave without permission or what?

\- No, I did get permission. The problem was that I got acquainted with a sorcerer from another coven, "Lords of the Shadows" - Madam Satan opened her eyes and mouth.

\- Well, that's bad, very bad. Not the fact that you fuck a sorcerer from another coven that is moderately acceptable, BUT THE DAUGHTERS OF SATAN AND THE LORDS OF THE SHADOWS CAN NOT BE MIXED - with her screams she woke Leticia and Zelda immediately took it off.

\- Can you lower the volume for the love of yourself? - She rocked the baby from side to side trying to silence her cries. - It’s okay honey, do you want to play?

\- You're not going to play with Tushy now that you've just confessed to a tremendous event, I'm getting excited - she jumped in her chair like a little girl.

\- First of all, who told you that you can say "Tushy" to Leticia? - She really liked the nickname, but she wasn't going to let anyone put one before her - and secondly, behave like an adult, would you?

 

Zelda started playing "peek-a-boo" for a while with Leticia until she fell asleep. Lilith (without being seen), went to the kitchen and prepared coffee for both, sitting cross-legged again in place.

 

\- Behave like an adult, would you? - Zelda rolled her eyes to hear her own words in the mouth of the demon, turned and saw her with a big smile of satisfaction. She sat in her place observing her without saying anything. - We stayed in your link with the...

\- Can you shut up? - Lilith raised her hands in a gesture of defense, and then drinks a sip of coffee. Zelda didn't even touch her coffee. - I didn't know what coven belonged, we had seen a couple of times at parties and orgies and one day we were dating for a while. When I learned that he was the son of the High Priest of "The Lords of the Shadows," I was already pregnant.

\- They took it from you?

\- No, my dad. Just to prevent them from doing it... if the girl had remained in his power...

\- They would have sacrificed her - she finished her sentence.

\- I wanted to stay with my baby, take care of it above all things. In short, they made me see that if I had it, I should abandon my coven, go away, without any protection and in the expectation that one day any of them would find us and end our lives...

\- Stay with her and watch her die or renounce her and live in peace... - She lowered her head and let out a long sigh.

\- It was the best I could do for her... she deserved the best of the dark world and I could not give it to her - she couldn't hold back her tears, so she got up and turned her back on the brunette.

 

Lilith hesitated for a moment if what she wanted to do was appropriate or not, but who did she want to cheat? She never did the right thing. She was behind the redhead causing her to turn around, dried her tears and could feel her breath and her perfume of how close they were. She tried to restrain herself and succeeded, she just watched Zelda.

 

\- Is there any way ... of ... to identify your daughter? - Her breathing was obviously choppy. - A name? A birthmark? Any particularity? - She was controlling herself enormously.

\- I don't know her name... I wasn't allowed to give her one... I only saw her for a moment. Her eyes were blue, a little green... huge and beautiful - the tears came back to be present. - It was ... redhead. I don't ... I don't remember much more.

\- Your dad never told you where he took her? - now her concentration had returned to Zelda's daughter and to dry her tears again.

\- He told me that I would take her to Australia... a couple of years later I went, with the excuse that I would travel to Europe. I looked for every sign of my daughter in every witch’s orphanage, in every coven and nothing. Most likely, they had adopted it.

\- Or that she've never been to Australia - Zelda looked at her strangely, she was right, why would her father tell her where she was if she didn't want her to find her? - Look honey, for now your try to calm down, I'll take care of this, okay?

 

Suddenly Zelda noticed how extremely exciting it was to have this witch-demon-woman in front of her, breathing her breath, while caressing her cheek. In other circumstances she would never have done it, but she was not as strong as Lilith and couldn't contain herself. In a second she brought her lips to the brunette's and when she didn't receive an answer, she moved away, but to her surprise, the hand that was on her cheek reached her neck and pulled her back abruptly.

 

Lilith had the redhead trapped with her hands on her neck, she was afraid that if she let her go she would walk away, but Zelda's intentions were far from it. Spellman's hands went up and down her back, until they settled on her ass; Madam immediately pushed her against the bed of the mortuary and that woke Leticia. Slowly and with heavy breathing they parted, but before Lilith bit softly Zelda's lower lip causing a small moan.

 

\- It's time to go... but don't think this is going to stay like this. - She looked at the little girl who watched her intently. - See you soon Tushy - kissed her in the hand, she walked away slowly and when she was about to cross the door she said - when I have news I will come, and I will charge my second condition.

 

Zelda smiled at imagining what that condition would be and without her noticing she disappeared. When she laid little Leticia in her crib and sat on her bed, she was able to process everything that had just happened. She had kissed "the Concubine of Satan" and she had responded favorably... would she be ready for all that that entailed? Would she really be able to give back to her daughter? It would really be hard to sleep after a day full of so many secrets and emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think we're all going to love and at the same time detest little Tushy hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I delayed in going back up, but I compensate with the quality and extension of this chapter hahaha  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Two weeks passed from that meeting, two weeks in which Zelda had not seen Madam again. She was worried and a little anxious about it, but she tried to convince herself that if she didn't come to see her it was because she was busy looking for information about her daughter. However she tried to do as if nothing happened, went to her classes at the Academy, visited the little Judas between days (who each time looked more like his sister), tried to avoid as much as possible Faustus and his insinuations and took out Sabrina or another Spellman from some mess they got into.

 

Anyway some nights, while walking to Leticia through her room to fall asleep, she thought that this distance with Lilith was due to the kiss she had given her. That was wrong? But if she responded, did she mean that she was also attracted to her? Satan, she didn't feel this confused since her time at the Academy when one of her teachers threw hints at her that she couldn't decipher at all. She once asked Sabrina about her teacher and learned that "Ms. Wardwell" had requested leave for family matters, family matters? What the hell was this woman doing now and why didn't she keep up with anything?  
An abrupt knock at the front door brought her out of her sea of thoughts, believing it was Lilith, she left the baby in her crib and ran downstairs, to meet Faustus and Judas on her porch instead of her demon. She didn't have time to react before the High Priest entered her living room.

 

\- Faustus, what are you doing at this hours in my house? - She said closing the door behind her and following him to the living room.

\- I know it's inappropriate for me to be here at 2 am, but I don't know what to do... I think Judas is sick - He extended his arms for Zelda to check him. The boy was pale and could barely hear his moans. His godmother took him in her arms and put a hand on his forehead.

\- Oh little one, you have a fever.

\- It is like this from this afternoon - added Faustus very distressed.

\- And you did not call a doctor? How irresponsible can you be? - Rolled her eyes as she turned her back to take it to the basement of the morgue.

\- I thought it would happen, I bathed it and he got better, but then it got worse - He was really worried about the health of his son.

 

Once in the basement, Zelda heated the room and undressed he and then put a few cloths of cold water on his body. At first Judas cried, but then he stayed quiet in Zelda's skirt. Faustus just took a hand of his son and passes his gaze from him to his lover, now that he thinks about it; they haven't been together for a long time; practically since his son was born.

 

After the fever came down, Zelda gave his some water in the bottle that Faustus gave her and the child responded favorably, later she gave him some milk and drank it all. She made him sleep and gave it to Faustus only covered with a blanket.

 

-You are a great Godmother of the Night... and you would have been a great mother - she cleaned and put everything in its place when these last words ran through her entire being. Would it really have been or would it have been a complete disaster? Blackwood caught her attention as he watched the pace of her activities slow down and she immediately regained her composure.

\- And who told you I'm not? - Turning around and seeing the face of the high priest, she was forced to explain herself. - I am the only mother image that Sabrina and Ambrose remember, apart from Hilda - she turned her back on him again.

\- Oh, Zelda. I would have loved that our adventure a century ago had ended differently... I would love for Judas to be ours... and you my wife - Zelda couldn't help but feel deeply uncomfortable at this confession and Faustus' warm breath on her neck. She shuddered at the touch of his hand against her waist and prayed to Satan that something or someone would stop this, but before she could say a word, Blackwood turned her with the hand that was previously on the witch's waist and without warning, he kissed her devouringly and then went down to her neck. - Can you imagine the wonderful godless family we could have formed?

\- Things happen or not for something, Faustus - the only thing that Zelda thought at this time was how much she wanted this to end and not to crush poor Judas, who apparently his father had completely forgotten. When he tried to kiss her again, she ran her face slightly and suddenly a loud blow came from the top and there was a small cry.

\- What was that?

\- Something will have fallen.

\- No, it was more like a crying.

\- It has to be Salem - she quickly went to the door and Faustus understood that it was time to leave, but he didn't do it before returning to kiss Zelda against her will.

 

Zelda ran down the stairs to her room, needed to verify that her little one was well, and to her surprise Leticia was perfectly fine, it was more she was laughing in the arms of... Lilith? Lilith sitting on her bed with her baby?

 

\- Oh look, Tushi... Mom Zelda is here - she said infantile turning a little to see Zelda.

\- How did you get into my room? - She couldn't help but smile at how nice it was that those words came from the demon.

\- Oh, that ... the window was open. Which is very dangerous considering that this beautiful little thing is at a glance from it.

\- You have news? - When she didn't receive an answer, since Lilith was enthralled with Leticia, she asked another question. - Did you come close to us to strengthen Sabrina? Or were your intentions others? - This last question came out like a whisper from her mouth.

\- Is not it amazing that being a daughter of the Blackwood rat is so pretty? For me who inherited her beauty from Constance, although she doesn't look like her either, don't you agree? - Zelda only opened her mouth to be blatantly ignored.

\- I think I'm trying to ask you some things...

\- And I think I'm trying to ignore them - the demon replied with her penetrating gaze on Zelda. The witch felt a heat running through her interior and tried to focus on the discussion that was about to begin.

\- Why are you ignoring me? I hate that someone do that - she hated herself even more for telling her, now she would use it against her.

\- Well, I hate Blackwood, but I hate more his essence impregnated in your skin - well, now yes Zelda was wet, but she would not admit it. She would let Lilith discover it on her own, if that ever happened. - The answers to all your questions will be given once I get my second condition.

\- What's this all about? Are you jealous of the High Priest? - Oh, she loved that possibility and she was going to use it to play with the Mother of Demons.

\- Oh, please don't be stupid, don't stoop me so much - Zelda approached playfully and tried to touch Leticia, but Lilith moved. - Don't even think about touching little Tushi with your dirty disgusting hands.

\- Come on, don't exaggerate... Faustus can't be compared to the great Lilith - this filled the ego of Madam Satan. Without saying a word left Leticia freshly asleep in her crib and approached Zelda slowly while watching closely, Zelda stayed in place with a half-smile. From one moment to another Lilith stuck her nose in Zelda's neck and inhaled deeply.

\- It's disgusting as its essence is so strong... but I can fix it - Lilith ran her tongue down Zelda's neck, which caused a small moan. Seeing this reaction, Lilith continued to do it everywhere she felt the male scent of the rat and added small bites, ending in kisses. This drove Zelda completely crazy and she down her look of the ceiling to find Lilith's eyes on her mouth. The demon straightened its head and passed its tongue through Zelda's lips slowly, when she wanted to repeat this movement, Zelda's mouth opened and she let her tongues meet, giving rise to a long and passionate kiss. When they parted, their breaths were agitated and choppy.

\- And now you will tell me what is your second condition? - began to play with the brunette's hair and a big smile formed on the face of the latter. This Zelda loved it and lit it enormously.

\- Move back - Zelda obeyed by running her tongue down her lower lip. - Take off your clothes and slippers - for a moment she only observed the brunette, but didn't hesitate to do what was being ordered. She was left alone in panties and she covered her breasts with her hands when feeling blushed, this caused some tenderness in Lilith, who watched her from head to toe. - lie down - said with a very firm and authoritative tone, the redhead walked slowly to the bed and lay down. - Good girl - Lilith added, running her hand down the inner thigh of the woman.

 

She opened her legs and watched as she unzipped her dress, leaving it on her hips. She grabbed Zelda's right foot and ran her tongue quickly through the key and then put her thumb to her mouth and suck it, this made the witch arch for a moment. As much as she wanted to not be doing this, Zelda couldn't take her eyes off the red lace that covered Lilith's breasts, why was everything look so ridiculously good in her, even underwear?

 

Little by little Madam went up by Spellman, leaving small bites in her way and when she reached her center she climbed abruptly to her neck to lick and bite her as she had done previously. She wasn't going to admit it, but she still felt Blackwood's presence among them and was determined to get rid of her. Meanwhile the redhead ran one hand down the back of the demon and the other was tucked in her hair, Lilith pressed her thigh against the center of Zelda and earned a moan and a pull of hair, which excited her even more. The witch took her head in her hands and brought her to her so that she could passionately kiss her new lover and Lilith's hands went directly to her breasts.

 

The demon moved away from the kiss and went to Zelda's chest, giving small kisses and running her tongue over one of her pink nipples, when she did it again (but this time in circles) she noticed how she got rigid and took it to the mouth, sucked and licked for a few seconds and then bite weakly and go to do the same with the other. To all this, the hand that didn't support her was perched on Zelda's panties, massaging her clitoris. Zelda lifted her hips and Lilith finally removed her panties. The moans that came from both forced her to do a spell of silence throughout the room, no one but them could be heard.

 

\- Take off your dress - Zelda ordered. The demon looked at her in surprise. - I want to feel all your skin against mine - Lilith wasn't exactly who obeyed, but wasn't willing to discuss and ruin everything, at this point would do everything Zelda asked or ordered.

 

She stopped and quickly took off her dress and shoes, she looked so sensual and imposing before Zelda's eyes and how she watched her moist vagina with hunger made her increasingly crazy. The redhead couldn't contain herself and sat down, pulling the brunette towards her, took off her bra and lowered her panties. Lilith was surprised by the voracity and experience with which Zelda worked her, from one moment to another it was Zelda who was on Lilith massaging and kissing her breasts. Satan, this was the glory for the Mother of Demons.

 

There was a small fight for the dominant's place, but obviously Lilith wasn't going to lose, so she held Zelda's wrists tightly on her head after turning her and began to move her hips against Zelda's, rubbing her wet sexes . The brunette barely moaned and loved being on top of the witch because the view she had was perfect. Zelda in a desperate attempt to let go so she could touch the woman on top of her, bent over and suddenly grabbed a demon's breast in her mouth, which caused one hand to let go and go straight to her throat while the other woman moaned. Passionate kisses, bites, scratches, moans and screams, all practically at once. Lilith separated her sexes and crouched down to Zelda's clitoris to lick and suck him hard, her moans didn't wait, but to Madam's surprise, the redhead pulled her away sharply.

 

\- This will be fair or it willn't be - proclaimed with a seductive smile and Lilith bit her pussy to then settle and let Zelda sit practically on her face.

 

Zelda started before Lilith her work, making her moan in a wonderful way when she introduced two fingers inside her, Lilith could only tighten Zelda's knot of nerves between her lips in the first instance, but then she was able to recover to continue with her work. Two pairs of tongues and a few fingers working together brought these two very powerful women to orgasm, Zelda was the first and minutes later, Lilith. The redhead left the brunette and tried to calm her breathing.

 

Something that Zelda didn't expect happened and it was that Lilith returned to settle on her, but this time without lust, but with tenderness and kissed her chest, neck and mouth in a very soft way, then she looked her straight in the eyes and Zelda got drunk In the glow that those beautiful blue eyes radiated, she could only caress her hair in response. Nobody said anything and they stayed like that for a few minutes, but the brunette knew that she owed some answers to the redhead and didn't want to delay her agony further.

 

\- Our suspicions were true... your daughter was never in Australia - Lilith released as she leaned on Zelda's chest, wanted to avoid seeing her face and didn't know why. - She was all this time under your nose Zelda, under the protection of your father indirectly... in Greendale - Zelda didn't know what to say, she was in shock. All this time she had her daughter so close and never suspected that.

\- Do you know exactly where she is and who she is?

\- At the Academy... it's Dorcas - slowly the redhead straightened up and Lilith copied her movements.

\- Dorcas? Prudence's adopted sister? - Lilith nodded and Zelda put a hand to her mouth. - I've lived with her all these years, I've seen her grow up and I never even suspected that she was my daughter; I never turned to see her beyond a greeting of courtesy or spontaneous congratulations... I don't deserve to be her mom - She didn't want to cry, really she hated to cry before another person, but she couldn't take it anymore. Lilith hugged her and tried to calm her with her words.

\- Oh, beautiful creature... don't say that nonsense. You were truly afflicted, thinking about her all the time, looking for her, but where your father told you he was, not really where she was and it's not your fault. Stop saying those things. At least you were present throughout her life, that is a point in favor, right? - She really managed to calm her down and get her a smile. Zelda stroked Lilith's cheek and kissed her the same way she had done minutes before.

\- Thanks... thanks for giving me back my daughter - Lilith smiled and caressed Zelda's arm.

\- My duty was to get Sabrina to sign the Book Of The Beast and promote her potential, but I clearly "sneaked" into your family with THESE intentions... you are driving me crazy Zelda Spellman - she confessed and the redhead's response was a great satisfying smile. Again they kissed without any haste as the sun began to show through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know if I should continue, because this seems like a good closing... I am in love with these two, please leave me your comments and help me decide!


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda was lying in her bathtub, she had finally managed to put Leticia to sleep and she honestly deserved this little moment of relaxation after the last 6 weeks so stressful that she had lived. I still could not understand how I was in one piece and with strength to continue caring for the baby.

 

So many situations put her on the verge of nervous collapse... having to tell Hilda that she had found her daughter with the help of "Mary Wardwell" and then tell them about her buried secret of her past to her nephews (who at first didn't take it very well), to approach Dorcas to tell her the truth and that her reaction was completely cold and distant and to finish, to find out that there was a man... a supposed mortal boyfriend of Mary behind her girl. Yes, her. But above all, he could not stop thinking about how Dorcas had looked at her, she had waited for him somewhere in her heart, but she wasn't prepared to face it.

 

FLASHBACK

 

\- Miss Spellman, how can I help you? - The redhead entered a room of the Academy rubbing her hands, with a gentle smile to enter with Zelda and Madam. Behind her, her adoptive sister entered. - Prudence said you needed to talk to me - yes, she was aware of the whole situation and set out to help Zelda, after all she felt in debt for what the witch was doing for her little sister.

\- Yes, I have something important to tell you about... - her nerves were betraying her. - about your origin - Dorcas looked at her strangely and then smiled at Prudence.

\- I don't understand, what can you know about my origin?

\- I think we should leave them alone - Lilith went to Prudence, breaking the awkward silence that originated in the room.

\- No - Zelda interjected quickly. - Please, I can't with this alone, don't leave me now - he whispered softly and Lilith nodded.

\- I think we should sit down - they all followed Prudence.

\- Could someone explain to me what all this is? Sorry, but patience isn't my strong point.

\- I know from whom you inherited that, dear - Zelda shot a withering look at her lover.

\- Excuse me?

\- I... - Zelda started before it kept getting out of control. - I don't know how to say this - laughed nervously. - It's not easy at all, so I'll say it all at once.

\- Please. I be feeling a bit uncomfortable with all this.

\- I'm your mother, Dorcas - Zelda dropped the bomb and looked at the floor. Tension could be felt throughout the room. No one said anything for a few moments, until Dorcas could process the words she had just heard and ended the silence.

\- If that's all, I guess I should go home - Zelda looked up to find green eyes a little empty and Dorcas completely serious.

\- I think you should listen to... Miss Spellman. Dorcas, we talk about this moment so many times and it's finally happening - Prudence intervened and what she gained was a look like the one Zelda sent Lilith moments before.

\- You're right, but it never crossed my mind the idea that the woman who abandoned me was so close, mocking me for so long - she was obviously annoyed and tense, but she was completely under control.

\- Things aren't as you think...

\- I'm not interested in listening to her right now - she interrupted her. - I can't promise to want to talk to you later either, Miss Spellman. - the cold tone in her voice and the way she looked at her made her heart skip a beat and a lonely tear rolled down his cheek and she could not help it.

\- Zelda, I think it's better to give her space and time to process all this... it must be a lot for her.

\- Well yes it is, Miss Wardwell and I would appreciate it if you would leave - Zelda nodded and walked to the door, stopping right next to her daughter and making Lilith stumble against her.

\- I know you have many questions and I... I'll be willing to answer them all when you consider that it's time - not receiving any response, ran her hand through the braided hair of the young witch and left the room. Thanks to Satan, Lilith was with her, because she held her in her arms just as she broke down in tears and collapsed.

 

END OF FLASH BACK

 

The redhead gently ran her fingertips over the still purple bruise of her collarbone. The last time he was with Lilith was 5 days ago and she made that little mark, before she found out about Adam. Yes, Zelda was hopelessly in love with the devil even before she knew who she really was (though she would never admit it) and had stood firm in her position of not allowing any kind of intimate contact until the Mother of Demons solved the inconvenience with the mortal, which was really difficult considering that in any opportunity she had, Lilith was trying to reach Zelda in hiding from her family.

 

She looked at the pocket watch, noticed that she had been in the bathroom for more than two hours and was surprised not to hear the crying or some whining of Leticia, it was time for her bottle. She got up carefully, took her towel, dried her body, knotted her hair into a bun and put on her bathrobe to go down to the kitchen and bottle Leticia without noticing the empty crib. When she came back into her room to charge the little girl, she didn't find her and panicked. In its place was a note that said:

 

"I know you're still upset with me and you don't want me around, but I miss Tushi and obviously she does me, so I'll take her away. If you want her back you'll have to come for her to the cabin.  
PS: I told you to be careful with the window."

 

Zelda rolled her eyes angrily and went to her closet to put on a dress and a coat. She was going to see Lilith, so obviously she managed a little bit, even if she was angry, she wouldn't even allow it to be seen if she saw her on those facades. When she arrived, she didn't even call, she entered as if it were her own house and she slammed the door that made the little girl cry and she cursed herself for it.

 

\- You woke her up - she heard her lover say while she still had her eyes closed and went to the living room, where that voice came that he knew so much.

\- You had no right to... - she went blank, petrified when she saw Lilith with Leticia in her arms and Dorcas with a cup of what appeared to be tea.

\- Good evening - said the young redhead, trying to make the older redhead react.

\- Goo... good night, what's going on here?

\- Please darling, take a seat - Zelda looked at Lilith even more furious for treating her like this in front of her daughter.

\- You don't need to see her like that, I know you're together - Dorcas added, smiling shyly at Lilith.

\- I don't understand anything - Zelda laughed nervously and the brunette in front of her smiled warmly.

\- Well, I contacted Lilith. - Zelda opened her eyes wide.

\- Oh now, she will not say anything... she'll keep these two little secrets, right?

\- Of course - she smiled again. Zelda found herself smiling languidly to see her daughter do it. - I contacted her because I assumed she should know something, because she accompanied you to the Academy to talk to me... I wanted to understand, understand you, but I wasn't ready to talk to you and once Lilith explained everything to me, I decided it was time to clear up with you some doubts that I still have.

\- That's why I entered your room and brought Tushi with me... if I tried to talk to you, you would dodge me like you have been doing for days and this was important - the baby gave a whimper while drinking the bottle that was staying at Lilith's house. - and also because momm ... because Lilith missed you, beautiful thing - she corrected herself.

\- Well, now I understand... you can ask me anything - Zelda was nervous, but happy to be living this moment.

\- Eem... Did you see my father again after finding out which Coven he belonged to?

\- No... I couldn't even tell his I was pregnant.

\- I understand... And you? Didn't you try, I don't know, to start a family after everything that happened?

\- After looking for you for so many years and giving up, yes... I married a very powerful sorcerer and I loved him a lot, but like everything in my life, I ruined it - oh, now yes Lilith had all her attention set on this conversation.

\- And why didn't you have more children?

\- I tried, but there were complications when you were born and I couldn't have any more children. I hid all this from my husband trying to start from scratch and that was the reason for our divorce, besides that he wanted descendants and I couldn't give them to him.

\- Wow, that's strong - Dorcas tried to process all this and for the first time she smiled sincerely at her mother. - I'm grateful for what you did, for protecting me and I think we should both thank your father, my grandfather for the opportunity he gave us.

\- What are you talking about? - Zelda really resent her father for putting them in this situation.

\- Of what allowed me to grow up surrounded by my family... maybe you don't know, but for many years he visited me at the Academy, not in his role as High Priest / Professor... he always approached me in a way I never understood, paternal. Until he died.

\- Did he really do that? - She would never have expected something like this from her father.

\- Yes, he said that I was very special to him and he helped me with the spells that didn't come out after school - she laughed remembering those moments. - Once I set fire to his hat while he was wearing it - the three women laughed.

\- Oh, I remember that. I was visiting and he appeared all dirty and with a hat in his hand - she said laughing. She stared at her daughter, finding that she looked a lot like her in her youth and thinking she was an idiot for not realizing it before.

\- I think it's time for me to leave, it's late and Prudence must be worried about me.

\- Do you want me to accompany you to the Academy? - Lilith offered.

\- No, don't bother... I'll teleport at the door - Dorcas stopped by taking her things and greeting Lilith, walked to Zelda and stood in front of her watching her. - Tomorrow we can have lunch together at the academy if you want... so you can ask questions about me.

\- I would love to.

\- Well, see you tomorrow... Mom - Zelda couldn't contain herself and hugged her tightly, to her surprise, Dorcas corresponded and they stayed that way for a while.

 

Tears welled up from both witches and Lilith watched this enchanted scene when she noticed that a solitary tear escaped without her consent and caught her quickly. Zelda accompanied Dorcas to the door and only when she disappeared completely did she return to the interior of the cabin with a huge smile. When she didn't see Lilith in the living room, she went to the demon's room and found her laying down Leticia in the small armchair she had there.

 

\- You look pretty as a mom - said reclining in the door frame, causing the brunette turned to her surprised.

\- Well, I have a lot of experience - she smiled at her, the redhead approached and kissed her. - Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore? - she whispered on her lips.

\- Well, you're really good at redeeming you... thank you.

\- Oh heaven, nothing in this life is free, right? - Her hand traveled to her butt and squeezed one of her buttocks. - I missed you.

\- Like me, love - to notice what she had just said, she tensed and moved away a little, but Madam held her tightly and kissed her again.

\- I like how that sounds - and it was true, nobody had ever treated her with such sweetness, devotion and respect as Zelda Spellman and that fascinated her. For the first time she allowed herself to feel and opened with the red haired witch - I love you, imbecile.

\- What did you say? - The witch had a huge smile and Lilith responded with a laugh - Is that true? - At all costs she looked for the demon's gaze, but Madam wasn't going to give her the pleasure of seeing her blush. - I love you too, Lilith.

\- More than your ex-husband? - she raised a funny eyebrow and squeezed even more her hand on the back of Zelda.

\- Oh yeah. Much more - at this confession the redhead ate her mouth, at first with desperation, but then calmed down to enjoy the redhead's tongue inside her and outside too.

 

Certainly both could get used to this that felt so good. Lilith surrendered that night and allowed Zelda to do whatever she wanted with her and both enjoyed it. What mortals would describe as "a magical night," was the most special night of all for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two were too soft! I promise to improve that in my new fanfic. Thank you very much for reading and accompanying me, made me grow!


End file.
